Kenta and Flash Saggitario vs Wally and Mega Gallade
Fanmade Kenta vs Wally.jpg|PuasLuisZX Kenta vs Wally.jpg|McGasher Kenta and Flash Saggitario vs Wally and Mega Gallade is a What-If Death Battle by ACG, adopted by Blade Description Pocket Monsters vs Beyblade!!!! These 2 green haired adorable rivals have finally met, and they are now ready to fight! Which team will win? Interlude Wiz: Anime created in order to sell toys or video games is not a new concept. Boomstick: But two that have been incredibly succesful and long going are Pokemon and Beyblade. Wiz: We will be taking a look at two green haired major rivals. Boomstick: Wally, the student of Norman and his Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. Wiz: And Kenta, the student of Ryuga and his Flash Sagittario 230WD. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Kenta and Sagittario Wiz: Kenta Yumiya is a young boy who has only one passion in his life: Beyblading. Boomstick: And he kinda sucked at it at first, until he met Gingka Hagane, who would become his best friend. Wiz: His first bey was Flame Saggitario C145S. It then evolved into Flash Sagittario 230WD, when Ryuga passed down his Star Fragment on to him. Boomstick: Ryuga is soooooo badass, it's eye pleasure just to watch him destroy his enemies. Wiz: With reason too, as Ryuga's battle count only has two losses throughout the 3 seasons he was featured in. His power was incredible, as he could easily make his way through solid stone as it was nothing. Ryuga makes his way to the top of Beystar Island by passing through every stone entrance as if it was paper. Boomstick: Wiz, why are we talking about Ryuga exactly? I thought we were making Kenta fight? Wiz: Indeed, but Kenta remained a supporting character until the 3rd season where he received a huge character development, and he decided to take Ryuga as his mentor. Boomstick: Well, not exactly his mentor as most of the time, Ryuga is being a dick and outright ignores Kenta, but hey that's how badass training works. Wiz: By following Ryuga's footsteps, Kenta learned the true secret of his strength: Ryuga not only trains on specific sessions, but also while his voyage. You see, Ryuga likes to take complicated paths in order to travel, such as walking through a sandstorm, climbing mountains, going down said mountains like a goat... Boomstick: And it seems that that training finally paid off, as Kenta was nearly able to match and defeat Gingka, who was a fucking powerhouse for Beyblade standards at the time. Wiz: Nonetheless, his greatest feat yet would have been to nearly match Ryuga in battle, who is arguably the strongest bladder there was, aside of Rago. Kenta, via strategy and mere strength and willpower, managed to oblige Ryuga to use his true power in order to win. Boomstick: But still, Ryuga's bey L-Drago didn't come out unscathed: he received a crack on his face bolt. Man the angry face he did when he saw that. Wiz: And all this happened while he was in possession of Flame Sagittario, his original bey. When Ryuga was defeated by Rago further on, and Kenta stood up to try and defeat the latter, where he got totally wrecked, his bey falling apart, Ryuga passed on his Star Fragment to Kenta, disappeared in "stardust"? Boomstick: And then Kenta went Legendary. See, the main plot of season 3 is that chose bladers received a fragment of a meteorite, who somehow are called star fragments and increase tremendously the power of said Blader. His bey evolved into Flash Sagittario. Wiz: He managed with this new found power to push Nemesis back with ease and defeat Fusion Hades. He disposes of two modes, Stamina mode and Attack mode, who speak for themselves. Boomstick: Does Sagittario have any weaknesses? Wiz: In fact, Beys don't have a specific weakness to one thing. They are more about types: the 4 types of beys are Attack, Defence, Stamina and Balance, who are all pretty self-explanatory. Sagittario is a Stamina bey, meaning he can last more than the other types of beys, but lack great defence or attack. Boomstick: It doesn't mean however that Sagittario can't dish out punishment on his opponents!! What's for sure, is that Kenta is no guy to piss of about the nature of Beyblading!! Kenta: A Bey Battle isn't about damaging or hurting the Blader's Spirit! It's about having fun! Wally and Mega Gallade Wiz: Wally is a 10 year-old boy, who has a unknown sickness, even though seeing the symptoms, it's supposed to be asthma. Boomstick: He's the main rival of the player in the Pokemon games, and his main Partner is Gallade, who can mega-evolve in Mega Gallade. Wiz: Gallade is a fighting/psychic type Pokemon, who is weak to Flying, Ghost and Fairy types, and resistant to Fighting and Rock types. Boomstick: For info, we won't be using the stats in the game, as they're complete bullshit when Pokemon don't fight Pokemon. Wiz: We can however base ourselves on them to determine Gallade's strengths and weaknesses, type comparison aside: his main stats are Attack, Special Defence and Speed. When he mega-evolves, he increases his Attack drastically, and his Speed and Defence in a minor way. Boomstick: Do we have anything else to say? That seems rather short of an analysis for him. Wiz: Actually no. Gallade wasn't futured in many anime or manga episodes, and thus we don't have many feats to give to Gallade or Wally. Boomstick: That kid is so shy he doesn't even want his abilities to be known on the web. Jeez. Fight Blade0886 Kenta was walking in a forest, when suddenly, an attack came out of nowhere tried to strike him. He promptly evaded, and turned to see who was it who attacked him. He saw a green-haired young boy, who was accompanied by some strange humanoid creature. Kenta: For having done that, I assume you don't want to have peaceful business, don't you? Wally: No I assure you, it was a mistake, I.... Kenta: Save the talk for the fight, take out your beys, both of you!! Kenta loaded his bey on his launcher, waiting for the other two to do the same. Wally: Hum, what's a bey? Besides, where's your Pokemon? Kenta: What's a Pokemon? If you don't load, I'll launch anyway! Wally: I guess he wants to use his bare hands. Have it your way. GALLADE!! Gallade took a fighting stance Fight!!! Kenta: LET IT... RIP!!! Kenta launched Flash Sagittario, who immediately moved towards Gallade in order to hit. Wally: Well, if you look at that. A free-moving spinning top. Gallade, just pick it up. Gallade obliged, but as it tried to do so, Sagittario passed into Attack mode, and slashed at Gallade's hand. Gallade promptly took his hand away, receiving just a scratch. Wally: Gosh this thing is sharp. It's time to go Mega!!! Wally touched his mega stone, who glowed along with the mega stone of Gallade. Gallade was enveloped in a cocoon of light, and when he was out, he became Mega Gallade, all fresh and new. Kenta: Wow, did he evolve or something? No matter, Sagittario and me will kick your butt. Flash Sagittario again dashed towards Gallade to hit. Wally: Gallade, use Protect!! Gallade used protect, managing to dodge every hit of Sagittario. Wally: And now, Close Combat!! Gallade rushed towards Sagittario, not worrying of Defense, and tried to hit him. Alas, Saggitario managed to dodge every hit due to its size and speed. Kenta: Go on, Sagittario!!! Sagittario proceeded to hit Gallade in the arm, which succeeded. Gallade was bleeding from the hit, although the arm was still fully operational. Wally: Gallade, use Sword Stance, and then Slash!! Gallade used Sword Stance, and then advanced to deal Slash. Kenta: Sagittario, Stamina mode!! Sagittario passed into Stamina mode, just in time when Gallade came with his attack. He managed to slash at the surface of the spin track, leaving a scratch on it. Wally: Hitting something so small is hard. Kenta: I'll end this. Sagittario!!! Sagittario dashed towards Gallade. Wally: Use Protect once again!!! Gallade used Protect, and waited for the hit to arrive. But it never came. Sagittario had gone past Gallade, and was going up a tree. It then jumped in the air, in perfect position to land on Gallade. Kenta: This ends now! Sagittario, Special Move: DIVING ARROW!!! Sagittario covered itself in flames, and then started falling quickly towards Gallade. Wally, still surprised by the speed things were happening, prepared to order Gallade to use Protect once again. But he was too late. The Special Move connected with Gallade who tried to raise his arms to protect itself, and a great explosion occurred. Out of the smoke, the two boys saw Sagittario come out, unscathed. Wally: Gallade? When the smoke cleared, Gallade was lying on the floor, dead with a hole in his chest. Wally fell on his knees, tears coming up. Kenta, who never saw anything as gore as that, ran to a nearby tree to throw up after having recalled Sagittario. K.O! Results Boomstick: Hell that was a quick fight! Wiz: Sagittario's power was decided on many factors: the L-Drago Flame Sagittario managed to crack was the third in the line of evolutions of L-Drago. During the final fight of the first season, Lightning L-Drago was barely defeated by Gingka's bey Pegasis. During the second season, L-Drago evolved into Meteo L-Drago to grow stronger and more powerful, and managed to defeat Pegasis, who itself was a more powerful version than the one in the first season. L-Drago finally evolved a second time after the Star Fragment hit him, becoming L-Drago Destructor, the one Kenta crippled the Face Bolt. Now, the thing is when Lightning L-Drago was defeated, the power of Pegasis made the building there were standing on fall to the ground, who is at skyscraper level. Meteo L-Drago is stronger than that first Pegasis, and in term L-Drago Destructor>Meteo L-Drago. We know that Flame Sagittario was at least more powerful than Meteo L-Drago in its prime. When it evolved after receiving the Star Fragment of Ryuga, it was then more powerful than L-Drago Destructor itself, who was able to pass through something like 10 meters of stone like it was nothing. Boomstick: Whereas Gallade, and further on Mega Gallade, who is totally able to chop Sagittario in pieces, was not used to fight an opponent so small, and wasn't ready to tank that much power either. Reason why Sagittario managed to burn it's way through Gallade. Wiz: As an additional factor, Bladers and their Beyblades share a more profound link than Trainers and their Pokemon. Pokemon are trained to take orders, and as such wait for the trainer to give the attack, plus the orders have to be oral, except in rare case where the trainers have psychic powers and thus can communicate by mind. Bladers, on the other hand, don't need to transfer all their orders to the bey orally, they can just think of it and the bey will obey(note of the author: no pun intended). As such, Sagittario could react much faster than Gallade. Boomstick: Gallade got burned. Wiz: The winners are Kenta and Sagittario. Trivia Kentaandflashsagittario.jpg|Kenta and Flash Sagittario vs Rago and Nemesis Wallyandmegagallade.jpg|Wally and Mega Gallade Who would you be rooting for? Kenta and Flash Sagittario Wally and Mega Gallade Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Pokémon vs BeyBlade themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles